The Understanding
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: Hope tells Carly that it's time to clear the air. Both women come away with a deep understanding.
1. The Talk

**TITLE: **_The Understanding_

**SUMMARY: **_Hope and Carly finally come to an understanding. Hope learns more about Carly's emotional state.  
_

**RATING: **_T_

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Family/ Spiritual/ Angst_

**CHAPTER ONE **

**THE TALK  
**

"Can we talk?" Hope said looking into the guard green eyes of Carly Manning. "I mean really talk?"

"Um, are you sure it's wise?" Carly said the first thing that came to her mind. Her eyes closed quickly as she realized the mistake she made. A mistake that she always seemed to make whenever she was around Hope Brady.

"It's about time, isn't it?" Hope asked in the same tone of voice. She waited for the other woman to open her eyes and look at her. She wasn't going to run from this conversion. She wasn't going to allow Carly Manning to run either.

Carly opened her eyes slowly, "Yes it is about time." She nodded. She moved aside, and allowed Hope into the house. Which truly was her house after all. As she was closing the door she said, "Hope, I'm sorry for everything. I mean I full well know that I shouldn't be here in the house. It's _your _house after all."

"You are much safer here than anywhere else." Hope shrugged out of her light weight jacket. "I mean I know Chloe had major issues with you staying at Daniel's. I know that you are currently staying with Adrienne until Bo returns."

"I am just here to check the mail – and make sure the planets get watered." Carly said as Hope walked over to the fireplace where the pictures of the Brady clan were located. "When Bo returns, I'm not moving back in."

Hope looked over her shoulder, "You should." She said in a calm voice. "I'm not going to stop you."

"It's not right." Carly sighed as she sat down on the couch. "This is your house, Hope. Not mine." She looked up into Hope's eyes, "I'm not giving up Bo. I c-can't."

"I know." Hope softly said. "I understand it. I have always understood it, Carly. It hurts. But, I understand that your guys romance hasn't played out yet." She walked over and sat down next to the other woman on the couch, "I want you back here in this house." Tilting her head. "I want you to be here for Bo and for Ciara."

_Did I just hear her right? _ "I'm glad that you are allowing Ciara to spend more time with her father, Hope. But, it's not wise for me to be near your daughter."

"Why not? Melanie is in a good place now. She won't be jealous of you spending time with someone else's little girl. Being all motherly towards another little girl." Hope shrugged her shoulders. She could see the color fade from the other woman's face.

"I'm not _trying_ to take your place, Hope. I never was." Carly cried out in a passionate voice. She jumped to her feet, and walked across the room – towards the kitchen swinging door. She slammed her palm against the wall to the right of the door. "I s-shouldn't have come back to Salem."

"Melanie is here. You came to search for your daughter." Hope said in a calm voice. Her right eye brow rose.

"I could have searched for her via the internet. I could have made contact with her anywhere else in the world." Carly said turning around, and leaning against the wall. "I never had to come back to Salem. I only came back because I knew Bo was here. I knew Bo would protect me. Just like always." She whispered the last. "I fully knew you were alive, and back with Bo." She regained the level of her voice. "I just figured that you would be all right for me to cling to Bo. I wasn't out to get Bo back into my bed, Hope. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you." Hope smiled softly.

Carly went over Hope's words. "I never intended to allow Bo to even get a hint of my love for him. I was just going to come get his help to save my life. Find Melanie and -"

"And what?" Hope prodded.

"Tell my daughter the truth. Hope for the best. Perhaps have the mother and daughter relationship that I had always prayed, and dream t about." Carly's head banged against the wall twice. "Not once, did I plan on telling Bo that I still loved. That I hadn't stopped loving him."

"I knew it." Hope said in an knowing voice.

Carly lifted her head, "I'm sorry." She said simply. "The only thing I'm apologizing here is for not allowing my love for Bo to leave, even when I chose to leave with Lawrence and Nicky – I still held onto my love for Bo."

"As you should have." Hope said simply. "I don't blame you for that. Bo Brady is a hard man to fall _out _of love with."

"Don't I know it." Carly sighed closing her eyes. "I have tried to fall out of love with Bo, since the first moment that I set eyes on him." Hope watched the soft smile grow bigger on the other woman's lips. "Lawrence, whom I thought was James, was man handling me in a bar – and in comes this young rough looking sailor. He grabbed Lawrence and shoved him away. Before I knew what was happening," Her eyes opened and she looked into Hope's waiting eyes. "they got into a brawl. Fists were flying, blood was flying. The rough looking sailor won – manged to send the rich aristocrat out of the bar.

"Instead of thanking him – I blamed him for embarrassing me. I told him that I could take care of myself." Carly laughed softly, "He just stood there with his arms crossed and said, that he was taking that as a thank you very much. He offered to follow me home. I told him I was just fine. I turned and walked to my car."

"He followed you. Bo wouldn't allow you to be unsafe." Hope said knowing.

"Yes, he followed me. He didn't know that I saw him. He still doesn't know." Carly said meaningfully.

"On my word, he won't hear it from me." Hope promised.

"I feel in love with him then." Carly softly said. "The moment that I knew that he wouldn't let anymore harm to come to me – that he wanted to make sure I was safe. I freely gave my heart to him. I never saw him again – not until I arrived in Salem. I knew him on sight – but, he forgot about me."

"I'm sorry." Hope sighed. "I'm truly sorry."

"His heart wasn't mine to begin with." Carly shrugged. "His heart already was yours. Always and forever yours." Her eyes lowered, "But, I can't give him up again. I know that he won't fully be mine – but the part that he gives me is enough for me."

"You deserve so much more, Carly. You deserve someone whom can give you their full heart, and soul. Just as you given them." Hope stood to her feet. "Everyone deserves that. Especially you."

"Bo will go back to you. He'll chose you in the end." Carly stood straight. "I know that. I also know that it will be soon." She walked over to the over stuffed chair, and sat down on it. "I'm fine with that, all I ask, Hope, is that you allow me to have _this_ time with him."

"It is yours." Hope said sitting back down. "Now that Victor is _planning_ on marrying Vivian, she's back in the mansion. I don't want Ciara around her. As soon as Bo comes home; she's going to be living with him full time. I'm going to remain at the mansion." She smiled grimly. "Vivian won't be able to plan anything against you with me under foot. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Vivian isn't your enemy." Carly stated in a dead tone.

"She went after a member of my family." Hope replied. "That makes her my enemy."

"I'm happy you think Melanie as family." A tear sparkled in the corner of her left eye.

"I'm talking about you, Carly." Hope said leaning forward, and putting a hand on the other woman's knee. "You are _my_ family."

"You don't mean that. You shouldn't mean that." Carly shook her head in denial. "Why would you say that?"

"It's the truth." Hope said sincerely her hand still on the other woman's knee.

"I never asked for this." Carly said in a weak voice. She tried to pull away from the other woman, but Hope's hand suddenly gripped her knee. "Please take your hands off of me."

"I can't allow you to leave, Carly." Hope said in a gentle but firm voice towards the fragile woman beside her. "I can't allow you to run away from this." Sighing deeply, "You need to allow yourself to allow others in. Not just Bo, Melanie and Daniel."

"I allow others in." Carly said in a stiff voice. "Just I end up endangering them. It's safer if I don't allow anyone in."

"That's not a way to live, Carly." Hope said with much wisdom in her voice. "You can't live like a hermit. You need people and they need you."

"I'm a danger to everyone. Nicky – although he's safe. He's Lawrence's son after all." Her jaw tightened as she tried to push away the fears for her son. Licking her lips, "Melanie -" She lost it than. She began to hyperventilate and she felt firm and strong arms around her. Resting her head against the chest that was her shelter in this moment. Clinging to the person whom held her to prevent her from falling into the vast void that was before her – she broke completely.

Hope just held onto the broken women until Carly seemed to be out of tears. She could still feel the tremors in the other woman's body. She began to hum the lull bye that she had used when Shawn, Zack and Ciara were just babies. She had tears in her eyes as she thought of her precious Zack. John Thomas came to her minds eye; as she remembered that she hummed this lull bye to the son that her heart had adopted.

Carly softly laughed against her chest. "That's the lull a bye I sang to Melanie when I was pregnant with her." Pulling her head off of the other woman's chest. "I always knew that Lawrence wasn't going to allow me to keep my baby." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I honesty thought that he had changed his mind; when he held her." Her jaw clenched, and spiting fire, "but I finally knew the truth – right Lawrence taunted me about dropping her onto the floor – and crushing her head in with his feet."

"Oh Carly," Hope breathed out. "I'm so sorry for what Lawrence put you through."

"I knew when he was threatening Melanie while she was still in womb – that Lawrence would have no problem hurting her through me." Carly hiccuped. "He wanted me alive – to keep me suffering for a very long time. Once he knew that I wasn't going to abort my baby – he kept beating me. Mostly in the womb. But, Melanie had a strong well to live. I was the one protecting her."

Carly's eyes lowered, "I couldn't protect her when she was born. She was taken from me from the nurse. Lawrence managed to get his hands on her." Her eyes lifted. "I had no choice but to give her up – in order to save her from Lawrence. He promised me that once Melanie was away from me – that he'll leave her alone. He won't target her. He just wanted me to suffer not having her with me. He told me that he found a childless couple whom would love her."

"He lied to you." Hope said with a frown. Her hand rose and began to stroke back Carly's hair.

"If I wasn't in so much pain after giving birth – then I would have realized that he lied. I would have managed to get Melanie and leave. Go to where it was safer." Carly bowed her head, "Only, if I didn't do that when I realized that Lawrence was so angry – that he wanted my baby to die – then why would I do that once my baby was born?" Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"When I learned I was pregnant and Lawrence wasn't the father; I should have gone to Daniel. He deserved to have known that he was going to be a father. After our baby was born – I would have left her in Daniel's arms; and returned to Lawrence." Carly chocked on her sobs. "Once I knew my baby was safe – than I would have gladly allowed Lawrence to beat me to death for my betrayal."

"Carly -" Hope couldn't go on. The other woman just stared into her eyes. She allowed the tense silence to go on. What could she say? Everything had all ready happened. You couldn't turn back time. All she could do for her new friend now, was just to listen as she poured out her heart and soul.

"Lawrence always knew where Melanie was; I never knew. He could have gone to her and killed her any time he wanted." Carly spoke after an hour had passed. "He promised me that he wouldn't. As long as I stayed with him. As long as I never even looked at another man. I was still allowed to practice medicine – and I managed to stay friends with Daniel. I made sure to get him safely married right after Melanie was born. Keep Lawrence's scent away from Daniel.

"Lawrence got sick – and when he got well once more; he became over panic. He ordered me to quite practicing medicine. He took us to the island. He ordered me into the villa – to never leave again. Even with him by my side; I was never to leave the villa's gates again." Carly's hands played in her lap. "By than, I knew my daughter was safe. She was a full grown adult. She wasn't as defenseless as she was in childhood. I began to search for her.

"Lawrence gave me a baby picture of her – when she was just a few months old. He knew that it broke my heart every time I looked at it." Carly swallowed. "The end was when Lawrence said that he was going to go and kill my daughter. That there was no way that I could protect her any longer. He told me that he was going to rape her over and over again, then he was going to kill her."

Hope watched as the heat rose higher and higher, as did Carly's panicked filled voice.

"I killed him. Willing – fully aware that I was killing him. It was defense. But, it wasn't _self-defense_. It was to protect my baby girl." Carly swallowed. "He was going to kill her. I had to kill him to stop him." Her voice grew calmer. "She was now safe. The threat on her life was dead. She was safe.

"But, she wasn't safe. She was never safe." Carly's eyes closed. "Her biggest and frightening threat was non other than me – her mother." She laughed harshly, "The first chance I got – I shot her in the chest."

"That was a complete accident, Carly." Hope firmly stated.

"Was it?" Carly looked Hope square in the eyes.

"Of course. You were aiming for Vivian." Hope was scared at how wild Carly's green eyes were.

"Murder is murder." Carly simply shrugged. "That's why Ciara isn't safe with me around."

"What are you planning, Carly?" Hope demanded her head tilting to the right.

"You should have let me go to prison." Carly stated in a deadly calm voice. "Then Vivian would have been satisfied. She would be over joyed for the rest of her life at knowing that I was in a panic shell in a small widow less cell." She shook her head, "Whom am I kidding?" She spoke more to herself than Hope. Matter of fact she forgot Hope was even there. "There's only one way of preventing Vivian from killing Melanie."

Hope suddenly shook Carly. "H-hope what the hell do you think you are doing?" Carly was started from her revile at seeing Bo's wife in front of her.

"Carly don't take the law into your hands." Hope said in a stern voice. "You aren't going to handle Vivian all on your own. You have Bo, Daniel, Phillip, Maggie and myself on your side now. Let us do our jobs and make sure Vivian doesn't come close to you or your daughter ever again."

"You can't do that." Carly said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Vivian is just like Stefano. She keeps coming back. She's like the Energizer bunny. Never running out of battery life."

"You just have to count on the people whom love you the most – to help keep you safe. If the Brady clan can do it against one man – then they can do it against one woman." Hope said. "Vivian is out in the open now. No one in Salem is going to allow her to get near Melanie or you ever again. The rest of the family have informed whom are loyal to us – they know to keep Vivian away from you."

Carly blinked back the tears, "I wish I could believe you, Hope. I wish I could. But, I can't."

"In time you will." Hope said pulling Carly close to her once more. "In time you will." She lowered her head, and kissed the hot forehead. She held the broken woman tighter against her. It was her job to protect her until Bo returned.


	2. The Living Decision

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE LIVING DECISION**

Hope shifted into a more comfortable position. It had been simply ages since she feel asleep in this position on the couch. She felt the head that was resting on her chest swift slightly – and she smiled as she felt Bo move to be more comfortable on her. Her hand rose and gently played with his short hair. Her hand stopped dead still – her fingers had wormed their way past his shoulders. _How did Bo's hair grow over night? Also why would it? He no longer favors the long biker look. He loves to keep it cut short._

She was afraid to open her eyes – to see the person whom was so intimately close to her. She was afraid to learn whom she cheated on Bo with. Even through she could feel the material of her long sleeved baby t shirt against her skin. She knew that person's head was too large to be Ciara's. Willing herself to slowly open her eyes – she had to deal with the situation she was in. She just prayed it was a family member against her.

All she could see was raven brown hair, so much like her own, against her chest. Right above her breast – where her heart was. Hair just like her own. It had to be only one person. Carly. Breathing in a light breath of relief. She hadn't betrayed Bo after all. Her hand rose, and gently touched the other woman's head.

_Hate to do this to you, Carly. But, I have to make sure you get the rest that your body needs. _Lowering her head, "Carly," She softly said in the sleeping woman's ear. "Carly," She moved quickly back as Carly jerked up.

"Oh God, H-hope?" Carly was confused as she stared wide eyed into the blue eyes before her.

"Ssh, ssh." Hope said in a low and calm voice. "Yes, it's Hope."

"N-n-o it's you Lawrence, you are just tricking me." Carly began to hyperventilate as she backed away from her dead husband. The husband whom she herself had killed with a letter opener. She wanted to stand to her feet and run away – but her knees had locked together.

"Carly," Hope said moving forward. But she suddenly was pushed backwards. Carly landed heavily on top of her. Carly's wild emerald eyes were locked onto her own. She knew that Carly wasn't thinking clearly. She was in full on panic mode. "Carly," She breathed out as the breath got knocked out of her with Carly's sudden weight on her.

"Leave me alone, Lawrence." Carly cried as she used her finger nails on his arms. "Just leave me alone!"

Hope managed to free her arms from her sides. She managed to grab hold of Carly's failing arms. Pinning them against her she pulled Carly closer and tighter against her. Carly continued to struggle against her, "Carly, you need to stop this. Please." Hope felt Carly's hot breath on her face. She knew the only way to stop the struggling woman was to get her underneath her. She tried to be gentle as she could as she maneuvered them into a roll.

"Oh God, please Lawrence don't do this." Carly wept.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Carly." Hope gently said as she still held fast Carly's arms. She hated to put pressure on the woman's legs to prevent them from lifting. But in order to calm Carly down, she had to put all her pressure onto her. "It's me, Hope, Carly. Hope Williams Brady. You are safe."

"Oh God, Bo where are you?" Carly cried out. "B-bo …." She closed her eyes and waited for the fate that Lawrence had in store for her.

Hope felt the fighting woman beneath her finally give up the fight. She eased up her gripe. Ever ready to add the pressure again if the need rises. "Bo is here, Carly. He's all around you. He's protecting you with his spirit. "It's me Hope."

"H-h-h-hope?" Carly's eyes slowly opened, and Hope was relieved to see them clear. Carly felt the weight finally leave her body as Hope pulled away. She took the offered hand and sat up. "I'm so sorry that you had to see me like this."

Hope stood to her feet – still holding onto Carly's hand firmly. She guided Carly to her feet, and quickly wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Carly. It's just the position that we were in was uncomfortable. I don't want you waking up in morning with any knots or pain."

Carly just slightly allowed the other woman to led her towards the stairs. The stairs squeaked as the two women made their way upstairs. She soon found herself in the master bedroom. She felt Hope gently help her sit down on the end of the bed. "I think we should be about the same size," she heard Hope say.

Before Carly knew it, Hope handed her a pair of sky blue silk pajamas. She carefully removed her clothes – after Hope went into the bathroom. She was soon sitting on the end of the bed with the pajamas on her hot skin. They felt heavenly. The bathroom door opened and Hope came out in a yellow pair of silk pajamas. "Now let's get into this comfortable bed – and finish our sleep." She watched as Hope pulled the covers aside, "Come and get in bed."

"I shouldn't." Carly shook her head. "It's _your_ bed."

"I don't want to have this discussion now, Carly." Hope sighed tiredly. "It's Bo's bed now. Also it is yours."

Carly shook her head, "No. I had only fallen asleep _on top_ of the comforter the night that you found me." She blushed. "Anytime Bo and I come together – we use the guest room."

"Thank you for letting me know." Hope said in a relieved voice. "Now get in bed." She nodded towards the pillow and sheets. She watched as Carly stood to her feet, and made her way over to her. She waited until the grateful woman laid down back stiff on the sheets. She pulled the light weight covers up to Carly's neck. She walked around, and got in her side, pulling the sheets up around her. She turned so she could lay on her side – facing Carly.

She saw the other woman was too stiff to be comfortable. She scooted over and slipped her arm across Carly's waist. "Get back to sleep, Carly."

Carly twisted her head and stared into the open blue eyes of Bo's soul mate. "Why are you being so nice too me? You should be hating me, and ripping me a new one."

"I would never hurt the second woman whom Bo truly loved." Hope put her across the other woman's slightly medium size waist. "When Bo and Shawn Douglas believed me to be dead – they managed to move on with their lives. They managed to find the courage to open their hearts once more."

"I never meant to replace you." Carly closed her eyes.

Hope waited for the other woman to continue, but then she watched the rise and fall of Carly's chest. Leaning forward she listened to the other woman's even breathing. "Dream of happy times, Carly. You more than anyone deserve that much. We'll discuss more on the lines that you just brought up at a later date."

Hope moved closer and wrapped her other arm across Carly. Resting her head against the green eyed woman's, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep herself.

…_..._

Hope felt movement at her side, and she snuggled closer to the body next to her. She craved more sleep. She couldn't understand why Bo wasn't allowing her. Usually he loved just holding her for as long as she wanted.

"H-hope." A definite female voice spoke in her ear.

Her memories came back to her then. Which was good, because she was going to say Bo's name. It wouldn't do in this situation. Not with this woman whom was in her arms. "Let's just sleep for another hour or two, Carly." She softly said not even opening her eyes.

"We can't." Carly said apologetically. "I have to get to work."

"No you don't." Hope pulled the other woman a little closer to her. Her eyes slowly opened and she met the sad green eyes. "You don't lie well, Carly Manning." Sighing, "Which is a _very_ good thing."

"I need to get back to the apartment building, before Daniel sends out a search party." Carly sighed.

"He won't." Hope shrugged. "What else do you have?"

"Why won't he? I haven't talked to him since telling him that I was coming by the house." Carly's brow furred. "I wasn't planning on staying here last night."

"I called him and informed him that I was going to have a talk with you. I informed him not to worry – that you weren't in danger due to me." Hope sighed. "He knows that you'll still with me – seeing how you haven't returned to Adrienne's."

"So now you are my keeper. Grrrrrrreat." Carly sighed. "I can't believe I allowed my life to get to the point where I can't be alone. That I can't handle my own problems in life." Lifting herself onto her elbow, shifting and Hope's hand came for the ride. "Seriously, you can let me go now, Hope, I'm not going to run away."

"Can't we just try to get a few more hours of sleep?" Hope growled low in her throat. "It's only six am, Carly. I just got you into this nice and comfortable bed."

"Look Hope, thank you for talking to me finally. I know that you are on your way to becoming my friend. I don't need you to protect me in Bo's stead." Carly sighed, "It's time I leave now. You enjoy your marriage bed with Bo, and I'll see you around town."

Hope sighed deeply as she used her free hand to lean up off the pillow. "Why are you so afraid to allow someone to willing want to protect you?" Shrugging, "You would be right in someone's corner the moment you realize that they needed help." Her tilted against the oak head board. "Why can't you accept the same help?"

"It's my life." Carly shrugged. "I willing made the mess that I made out of my life. So, it's up to me to work it all out."

Hope finally sat up, moving closer to the other woman. "Go get a shower, Carly. We have much too do today." She slowly let the woman inch away from her. She watched as Carly got out of bed and walked to the master bathroom. After the door clicked shut, she sighed, "I'm sorry too do this too you, Carly. But, it has too be done." Standing to her feet she walked over to the bedroom door and shut it behind her. She locked the door from the outside with the key that she got from the table that was next to the wall. As an added caution, she shoved a chair underneath the door handle.

Hope quickly took a shower in the upstairs guest bathroom, glad that she had brought her clothes from the bedroom. After blow drying her hair, and applying her make up – she looked at herself in the full mirror. "Time to face the music, Hope Williams Brady." Her lips quirked to the right. "Ten to one, I may have an angry Carly Manning on my hands."

She opened the master bedroom door, to find …. Carly sitting in the chair with only a towel on. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I just have what I had on yesterday." She looked around the room, "They aren't even in here." Her flashing bemused green eyes met Hope's; "I wasn't going too climb out of the window, you know, Hope."

"You are known to be a runner." Hope shrugged, "I didn't want you to escape is all." Her head tilted, "Your clothes are being washed. I threw them in with my and Bo's things." She lifted her hands, "I have fresh clothes for you."

"How did you get my clothes? I took everything, when Bo left for L.A." Carly quizzed as her head tilted to the right.

"I called Daniel, and requested that he get your stuff from Adrienne's." Hope said walking towards the bed with Carly's suitcase.

"I see." Carly said in a dead voice. Sighing, and allowing the towel to lift, and fall with her breaths. "I'll be out of Salem by the end of the morning."

Hope blinked. "You aren't going anywhere, Carly. You are going to move back into the house."

Carly shook her head, "I told you, Hope, that I wasn't. Even when Bo returns from L.A. Also I can't remain in the house without Bo here, he wants people around me too protect me from Vivian."

"That's why Ciara and I are moving back in the house with you." Hope said putting the suitcase onto the bed. Opening it, "Now what would you like to wear today?"

"Why is is okay for Ciara to live in the house, with me, with you. But, it's not okay for her to live here with me, with Bo?" Carly frowned darkly. She hadn't removed herself from the chair. Her right hand only rose to hold the towel against her chest.

"I made a mistake. I freely admit that, Carly." Hope tapped her hands on the suitcase. She walked over and sat down on the bed, next to the chair, "I have to ask for your forgiveness, Carly." Sighing, "I'm not usually the jumping down another woman – whom Bo had been previously involved with throat."

Carly sighed, "I never blamed you, Hope. I always knew that when you and I were face to face that you would scream at me for loving Bo. For turning Bo's soul from you." Swallowing, "When Jennifer wrote to me with the news that you were alive, I was happy for Bo. I knew that he had his deepest prayer answered – his Fancy Face, his soul mate was back in his arms."

"I never hated you for your time with Bo," Hope leaned forward and putting her hand on the other woman's hand, which was still against her chest. "I thanked you for it. I thanked God for bringing you into Bo's life when he desperately needed you." Her blue eyes darkened, "But then Billie happened."

Carly's right eye bow rose, "I never knew Billie that well. I knew she had a major crush on Bo, but I wasn't too worried about it." Sighing, "But then everything happened with Vivian. I died, Bo moved on. A little too soon for my taste – but he needed too."

"Carly, if Billie didn't use her slut ways, then no way in hell Bo would have moved on from losing you!" Hope said in a passionate voice. "When he learned that you were alive, he broke it off with Billie."

"I didn't remember him." Carly said, a single tear rolled down her right cheek. "How could I not remember him?"

"I didn't remember him either, when I returned to Salem." Hope said in a gentle voice. Leaning forward and wiping the second tear from the other woman's cheek.

"You were brained washed." Carly said. "I was just buried alive." She swallowed as she thought of her time in the small coffin – knowing that six feet of dirt was on top of it. Her eyes closed as she began to hyperventilate. "B-bo!" She cried out in fear.

Strong, but very thin arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards them. Her arms wrapped around the thin back as she gave into her fear. Trying to breath through the lack of oxygen, she was trying to claw her way out of the coffin.

Hope had grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair to wrap around Carly's back and side, after she had pulled the other woman into her. She was glad that she had the foresight to do so, seeing how the towel had slipped downward as Carly had wrapped her arms around her back. Hope had quickly moved the blanket around the other woman's sides to cover her as she comforted the hysterical woman.

Carly's screams finally came to an end. Hope had been shushing the entire time – having had to raise her tone to be heard over the screams. She was relieved that Carly's system was finally coming back to the present time. "It's all right, Carly. I have you." She whispered in the other woman's right ear. Her hold on the fragile woman tightened.

Carly took a few deep breathes as she began to realize that she wasn't in the coffin anymore. But, she knew the comfortable body that she was leaning against was not Bo's. It was too feminine to be Bo. Her head lifted from the offered shoulder and she pulled away, hands which weren't her own pulled the warmth of the blanket closer to her. Her hands lifted and took the blanket herself. "Thank you," She stood to her feet, allowing the blanket to fall around her legs. "I should be getting dressed."

Hope stood up, "I'll leave you to it." Walking to the door, "Carly, I'm happy that you are trusting me."

Carly just looked at Hope for a long moment, then she ducked her head.

Hope left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. "This is going to work. I'm _going_ to make this work." She laid her palm on the oak door. Breathing in and out, she turned and walked down the hallway.


End file.
